


Bon Appétit

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a storm Stefan, Elena and Damon find something interesting to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bon Appétit  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Stefan/Elena/Damon, Threesome  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** During a storm Stefan, Elena and Damon find something interesting to do.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

The wind howled, the rain beat against the window but the majestic wonder of the storm was lost on the occupants of the room. 

He tilted the container so that tiny droplets of melted chocolate splashed onto her body.

“Damon.” His name was a whispered plea.

He gave her wink before he drizzled a line of the melted goodness between her firm breasts down to her belly button, across the concave stomach to her bikini line.

Damon glanced over at Stefan to see the hunger written on his face mirrored his brother’s.

”Bon appétit.” They bowed their heads towards her.


End file.
